Loving You For The Wrong Reason
by emo barbie
Summary: Harrys known for getting chocolate from admirers. But this ones a bit different. Square box, note with simple instructions of "eat one a day". What he doesn't know is that it's from Draco. A plot to ruin Potter with a love potion, or so he planned. Drarry
1. The Potion

Title: **Loving You For The Wrong Reason**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Draco/Harry**

Fandom: **Harry Potter**

Summary: **Harry Potter is known for getting random gifts from admirers. And a box of chocolate is a common one among the females. So when a box of chocolates are handed off to him by a hufflepuff girl he thinks nothing of it. But the box is in fact different. It's not a heart shape. It's just a square box, and the letters nothing like the romantic poems and such that he usually gets. "Only eat one chocolate a day ~D~" An odd request from his admirer, but he follows it. After all, Harry Potter liked to please everyone. However all of a sudden Potter finds himself oddly attracted to Draco Malfoy. And with each growing day the attraction grows, and Malfoy just loves it. However when things go a little far and Malfoy finds his plan suddenly back firing he begins to wonder exactly what he's going to do when his love potion chocolates finally run out...**

Extra: **This is actually one of my rp plots. That I couldn't seem to get anyone to actually rp with me. So I figure, why not just let fanfic have it? If you can't rp it, just write it.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:**

_The Potion_

The morning light drifted in through the curtains of a certain Blonde Slytherin's room, skittering over the smooth skin of said boys face. A protest emitted from the pale boys lips, trying to retain his dream. But the day was calling to him and his morning classes would not wait either, so he was forced to rise. Draco pulled himself up into a siting position. A groan pushed through his cracked lips as he stared at himself in the mirror across from his bed. His usually neatly kept hair was astray, bunched up in the corners and screaming "tosser", and his eyes were simple slits giving him the resemblance of a snake. Draco was certain that if anyone were to see him now, his title as "prince" would easily slip through the cracks and he would lose the rest of his popularity to that damn Potter.

Ah, yes that was right. Potter. Draco tore his eyes away from the mirror to look over at his desk. Usually the wooden furniture was kept neat, but as of this morning, it was covered in empty potion bottles and opened Charm books. Everyone knew that Draco was a skilled potions master, a lot even believed that he would take his passion for it even farther and sort a job around his love in the future. Showed how well they knew him, Draco had no interest in such things. No, as far as he could see, his only future resounded around being a Death Eater. Even if he had no desire to do so, it was his family's duty to stand by the Dark Lords side.

Anyone who would have walked past his room at that moment would have probably believed him to have been studying. Trying to enhance his skills up a level, but this was not true. In fact, if you were one of the few people who Draco counted as "special" you would know of Draco's little secret. Of his little plan, and you would know differently then what the few bystanders would mistake. No, Draco had been working on something...different He was not being some potions whore, or conjuring up some random potion. No this...this was special.

"I wonder if it will work." Draco mussed to himself as he lifted a small glowing vial from the desk. He had been working into the late hours, but he was not going to try it himself. Dare to say it may give some horrible side effects, let alone give hinders to his plan. After all, Draco wanted to execute his plan this morning during breakfast, and that as well left no time to try his potions out of some random bystander. No, he would have to cross his fingers and hope to Merlin that his skills proved to be true.

The blonde opened up a drawer on his desk and pulled out a green box. To have hidden such a thing away, someone might have suspected such a foul trick to stand within, maybe a dark arts book or a dark spell that he was waiting to use on someone. But this box, did not hold a dark spell nor a cursed item, no instead it was simply chocolate. But the intent of this box of chocolate would make it just as dangerous as any of those previously accused items would have been. "Here goes nothing." Draco muttered as he uncapped the vial, puffs of pink smoke emitted from the tube, transforming into hearts as they sailed up and evaporated into the air. Yes, that was right. This Potion wasn't just any ordinary potion. No...it was a love potion.

* * *

><p><strong>Too wordy? Maybe. Maybe I'll tone it down a little later.<strong>


	2. The Admirer

**So it's finally started, I've been lazy. But thanks to a lovely roleplayer who willingly did a few Harry Posts, I managed to create a first chapter by using their post for reference. See the great advantage of rping? Writers Block vanishes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

**The Admirer**

"E-Excuse me!" Harry Potter found himself face to face with a brunette drown in a Hufflepuff robe. She must have been a first year, of this he was sure. She was bowing her head as she stammered, obstructing his path towards the Gryffindor table. "W-Will you ex-except these?" Blushing, the girl pushed a square box towards Harry. A green box dressed with black ribbon and a small bow, and sitting snuggly in the bow, sticking out just far enough to be noticed, was a dark green card.

She wouldn't meet his eyes as she did this, nor would she directly speak to him. He felt sorry for the girl, she obviously held a crush for him, but the box seemed a little odd of a thing to give him. Normally a girl would have chosen a heart, or something red or pink. But this didn't seem at all from a well meaningful crush. But of course, unbeknownst to him, though the girl did hold a crush, and she found herself shaken by the fact that she had to offer up a box of chocolates to him, whether it be hers or not, it wasn't this embarrassing encounter that unnerved her, but the eyes that kept glued to the back of her head.

The brunette kept her head bowed, only daring a glance across the hall towards the Slyherin table, where a certain blonde had his eyes narrowed on her, as if daring her to speak a word of her sender. Daring her to say something other than his carefully given orders. The girl flinched as the gaze hardened once she had lingered far too long and she quickly turned her head up to look at Harry, then back to her feet, shoving the box closer to him. "P-please! I beg of you! Take them! I am obliged to deliver them, or else..." she bit her lip a moment. Forcing herself not to look back once more at the Slytherin table where she knew disapproving eyes awaited. "They'll be mad."

Harry was confused, to say the least, but with a glance towards his companies he found himself with just as equally confused stares. It was normal to get these, but less normal to have such a frightened messenger of one. Though the occasional second hand hand=off was to be expected he found the sender to seem far more aggressive them the messenger, why not bring it herself?

"Well thank you, you can tell them 'I really appreciated it'." He felt bad taking gifts from the females of the school, knowing full well he held no interest in returning their feelings. But he felt bad on the other hand that by rejecting them she would be reprimanded. To his surprise the girl suddenly took off back towards her own table once the box had been delivered. The girl was young and terrified. She probably would have held a tough time handing off a gift herself, let alone being forced to hand off anothers. She must have been a good friend though to have gone through the trouble and embarrassment. She was kind. He found himself smiling after her.

"So, who are they from?" Hermione butted in, snapping his attention back towards the box. The trio continuing their way towards the breakfast table, using the time to pull the card from it's restraint to examine it.

'Only eat one chocolate a day. ~D~'

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Haven't got a clue, it's just signed 'D'." He began to go through all the D's he could think of as they sat down, Ron quickly snatching the box from Harry to examine it, pulling the lid open.

"A bit glum, wouldn't ya think? Aren't these things usually red? With ya know, hearts and all that other rubbish on it?" Though he'd already though it himself, Ron pointing it out made it stand out that much more. "Maybe it's poisoned." Ron made a face as he held the box out in disgust.

"Or perhaps, it's a Slytherin girl." Hermione snatched the box from him. "Regardless, it's a token of love Rob, you don't treat it like it's your mum's sweater."

"Oi, you would know! Sent a lot of um, have you?" Ron made a face as he snatched them back, a pink tint coloring Hermione's cheeks as she rather easily released her hold on them. "Side's, why would a Slytherin give Harry chocolates _unless _they wanted to poison him?"

While the two bickered, Harry found himself rereading the note. It seemed a little demanding, but it_ was _ just chocolate after all...what if he offended the poor girl by not accepting his offer or obeying the letter?

"Well if they're not poison-" Ron declared into the box to pick up a chocolate only for Harry to bat at his hand as he snatched them away. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Ron, but I think I'll be keeping these to myself." He gave his friend a grin as he popped one of the chocolates into his mouth. Which to his surprise despite the decor were rather sweet, well at least the girl knew how to pick her chocolate.

|DIVIDER|

Draco waited with baited breathe from across the room, watching as the male took a seat and opened the card. He was waiting for the moment the other would open the box, just waiting to see what he would do. Would he eat them, one a day, like the obedient little hero Draco knew him to be? Or would Potter actually surprise him and throw them away? Ruining all his hard work that he had spent countless nights on? He just couldn't take his eyes off the other now...

"You're staring." Pansy hissed, elbowing him as he growled, turning to glare at her but he didn't say anything when she gave him a look. He sighed, of course she knew his plan, she had been the one to, not _only _give him the plan, but the start of the love recipe as well. Though why Pansy would have a love potion recipe to begin with sent chills up his spine. The last thing he needed was a love spell slipped into his pumpkin juice while he wasn't looking. He sighed and after a moment finally turned his attention away from her and to his plate where he began moving around food. He was too anxious to eat, staring at the other with upturned eyes, his face focused down towards his plate. But after a while watching Potter that way pained him and he eventually returned to just staring.

Who cared what Pansy thought? It wasn't like Potter was going to notice him, besides even if he did all he would have to do was sneer at the other and after a few moments Potter would turn away to pay him no more attention for the rest of breakfast. "Come on, eat the damn thing already." Draco heard himself growl as his hand clenched around the fork he held in his hands. He couldn't help it, his plan was fool proof in his view and he wanted it to be executed just perfectly, but stupid Potter was taking his time and-

Draco suddenly found Potter popping a chocolate into his mouth. Happily awaiting the reaction, wanting to test how they had come out. Of course he was aware of the fact that they wouldn't work right away, they weren't supposed to after all, that would have looked too suspicions. But if Potter had even just glanced his way, he'd have been satisfied. He would have been certain that the potion had worked. That his plan was under way. But even as Potter took a bite there was no hint at all that the potion was taking effect, instead Potter didn't seem at all fazed as he began talking amongst his friends once more.

Of course, Draco could have just gone to the Weasley's shop, gotten one of their potions. But firstly there was no way Draco Malfoy would ever be spotted buying a love potion, let alone in a Weasley shop, though Crabbe or Goyle would have sufficed in his place, but besides that he was certain their quality would be to strong. The effects would have been too soon and to quick, and would bring suspicion his way. And he would no doubt be asked why he might want to draw Potter in with a love potion. Oh, the rumors that would start with that one. Don't get him wrong, he was not into Potter that way, no Draco was totally and completely straight. He would sooner fuck the mudblood then go after Potter. No, Draco's intentions were purely for his own gain. Sooner or later, Potters attraction would get to him, and if he wasn't mistaken by the end of the week the full blown affects of the potion would have hit Potter full force and the other would be bowing before him, begging for his attention. For his love. And Potter's reputation would forever be ruined. No one wanted a fag for their savior. In all those fairy tales and hero stories there was never once where the hero saved the day then rode off into the sunset with another man in his arms. No, if his plan worked, Potter would forever be ruined and Draco would finally be able to take his rightful place as the 'King of Hogwarts'.

No longer the "prince" that shadowed behind the unsightly male. He didn't even see what the other had that attracted everyone. As far as Draco was concerned, he was better then Potter in every way. His looks, his grades, his talent. They all suppressed Potter. So why couldn't anyone see past that damn title of his and finally see what a Loser Potter really was?

Oh, that made Draco furious just thinking about it. Potter never had to work for anything! Everything in his life was just handed to him! While Draco...Draco had always been the one to work, work, work, work, work to obtain good grades, work to achieve the highest marks in the OWL's. To be the best quitch player, but no matter how hard he tried he was always second in everyone else's eyes. He could just never suppress that stupid glasses wearing freak.

"Draco you're staring!" Pansy's voice cut through his thoughts and Draco blinked. "We're going to be late." She huffed as he crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco glanced down at his plate of untouched food before sighing. "Let's go." He stood up from his seat, not really giving much attention to the black haired female that watched his every move intently. The blonde grabbed his bag and a piece of toast from his plate, after all, he wasn't about to go hungry this morning. For now, he would have to wait to see his masterpiece unfold. After all, with their different schedules he wasn't exactly able to keep an eye on the other. It wasn't until Potions that Draco would even be able to see if the chocolate had started to take any effect.

"I swear-" Pansy grumbled as they headed towards the entrance. "You'd think you'd taken a love potion yourself."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Draco glared at the female, bickering with her as they left the room, unaware that a pair of eyes were already following him intently.


End file.
